


To Stand Shoulder to Shoulder

by DiannaPhantom27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka and Luke are Siblings, Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa is Leia's Father, Darth Vader Redemption, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Han is stressed, M/M, Parent Darth Vader, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sibling Bonding, Tags May Change, Uncle Rex, Yoda and Obi Wan made mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: The Skywalkers aren't as dead as people think they are. Soon after joining the Rebellion, nineteen-year-old Luke Skywalker has a vision granted to him by the Force and he discovers something wonderful. He has an older sister and she survived nineteen years of being hunted down.A Story about Ahsoka and Luke as siblings as they try to save their father's soul. A different take on the "Second Hope" theory in which Ahsoka and not Leia is the Second hope.





	To Stand Shoulder to Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome aboard the USS Insanity! I hope you enjoy my multi-chapter wishful dream about Ahsoka and Luke being allowed to be siblings! Also, Lots of "Let's save Dad" will be included in later chapters, but Ahsoka and Luke have to meet First!

It started, as so many things involving the Force do, with a dream. Luke stood in a hanger bay of what appeared to be Star Destroyer, next to a X-Wing painted with orange designs as Storm- no Clone Troopers milled about. 

One Clone, his helmet tucked under his arm, stood next to Luke, completely ignoring Luke. Or perhaps he merely couldn’t see him. Perhaps Luke was merely a fly on the wall in this situation. 

“Come on Commander. You’ve already been up for 48 hours. Time for sleep.”

“No! I can fix it!” A young voice whined from underneath the fighter. 

The Clone sighed, set his helmet down, and kneeled, grabbing the girl’s working board and pulling her out from under the fighter with one quick tug.

The girl yelped in surprise. “ _ Rex! _ ”

“Come on now, I’ve already called the general. You and I both know he’ll literally carry you to bed if he has too.”

The girl was a young Torguta, no older than 17 standard years. Her montrals weren’t weren’t all that tall yet and her lekku only brushed against her collar bones. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked like her very bones were exhausted. 

As Luke took in the scene, watching with amusement as the Clone forced his young Commander to her feet. That’s when Luke saw them, two lightsabers hanging on her hips. If that was a clone trooper and this was the clone wars, that made this girl…

“A Jedi…” Luke whispered in awe. 

“Snips. I specifically remember telling you to sleep.” 

The Jedi girl turned suddenly, then had to steady herself against the clone as she was apparently hit by a wave of dizziness. “Skyguy! I was going too, but my engine was acting funny!” 

A human man walked up to the other two, his own lightsaber bouncing lightly against his hip. The girl’s Jedi Master Maybe? He pulled off a glove and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. 

“You have a slight fever. Probably from the exhaustion. You’ve gone and made yourself sick. This is why I told you to get some sleep, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka whined. “But  _ Anakin! _ ”

Luke’s insides froze, like he’d just been dunked in cold water. Anakin? What were the chances? Was it possible that…? 

Luke looked at the man’s lightsaber as he scolded his student for not taking care of herself. His father’s lightsaber was the only connection Luke had to the man. He’d never seen a photo, though on of the Rebellion techs had helped him search for one on the holonet to no avail. This was the only way he’d know. 

Luke would recognize the lightsaber hanging on his own belt anywhere. “...father…”

Luke returned his attention to his father’s face. He had to soak it up. He had to remember. The force had granted him a vision. He wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

He suddenly understood it when people said that they looked alike. They shared enough features that it would take a moron to not recognize Luke as Anakin Skywalker’s son. There were differences. His father’s hair wasn’t as dark, likely not bleached by tatooine’s suns for as long. He was taller than Luke. Much taller. Luke must have gotten his height from his mother. Luke’s face was also shorter and rounder than his father’s. 

Then, Ahsoka collapsed, falling asleep right on her feet. Anakin immediately swooped in and scooped her into his arms before she could hit the floor. 

“Whoa Snips!” He exclaimed, cradling her close to his chest. 

She reached out and took a fistful of his tunic into her hand, then she mumbled sleepily, probably not even aware of what she was saying, “‘hankss, Dad…”

Anakin’s face immediately shot up to Rex, full of terror. Luke reeled at the expression, but Rex didn’t even blink. 

“Best get her to her bunk, General. The Commander seems to be a bit delirious.”

Anakin Skywalker relaxed at those two simple sentences, all the fear and tension melting from his body, “Thank you, Captain,” he said with more sincerity in those three words than Luke had ever heard. 

The scene started to fade away as Anakin walked away. 

What in the world had Luke just seen? 

Luke had learned very quickly not to talk about his father around most Rebels. Wedge, Leia, and Han were always willing to lend an ear, even if Han’s advice wasn’t exactly sound most of the time. But, of course, they were his friends, when Luke talked to them, it was mostly to complain, not to look for information. A lot of the older Rebels knew  _ of  _ Anakin Skywalker, but only from the holonet or news broadcasts. They often commented on how much Luke looked like him or babbled about Anakin Skywalker’s heroics. A few had known other Jedi, having been friends or family once upon a time and would strike up conversation with Luke about Jedi in general. Sabine Wren, the commander of the Mandalorian Strike Unit, always took a little time to talk to Luke, often bring up her father or little brother, both of whom had been Jedi. 

Only about 0.01% of Rebels had known Anakin Skywalker and they were all fairly tight lipped about him. Mon Mothma got the closest to telling him anything and even then he only got vague platitudes. So, he was going to have to get creative. Chances are Ahsoka was dead, like the many other Jedi of her time. Unbidden, Luke felt a little twinge of sadness at that. He hadn’t known of her, hadn’t even heard of her before, but apparently she was family. An older sister. It hurt to know that he’d never know her. Mentioning a Jedi named Ahsoka to the handful of people who knew father would likely give him the same tight lipped reaction as mentioning Anakin did. 

So, Luke was going to have to get crafty, and he knew just how to do it. 

Luke brought his question up casually as he was relaxing with Han, Leia, and Chewy in the Falcon. It was rare that they were all free at the same time, so they took advantage of the time to just relax together. Leia was currently engaged in a very heated game of chess with Chewbacca as Han read a new issue of some business magazine he grabbed off the Holonet. 

“A smuggler's got to know what people are looking for, kid,” Han had explained the first time Luke asked, “Some of the best money you’ll get is selling legal goods on the blackmarket for cheap.” Luke of course had no plans to become a smuggler, even though Han regularly tried to convince Luke and Leia to run off with him.

Luke was draped over Han’s lap, turning a shape puzzle with the Force when he popped the question. 

“So Leia, are there any clones in the Rebellion?”

Leia didn’t look at Luke, her eyes locked on her pieces as she blew a single piece of hair that escaped her braids from her face. “A few, why?” 

“I was just thinking...they worked with the Jedi during the Clone Wars right?” 

Chewie let out a low rumbling noise that Luke was pretty sure was some form of affirmative. Luke’s Wookie still wasn’t all that great, but he was getting better. It was the more complicated words that still confused him. 

“The ones that were on Jedi Squadrons did yes,” Leia clarified, “Hoping to learn more about the Jedi?”

“Yeah. I figured they’d know more about them that most.”

Han threw his pad aside, “Didn’t they also  _ kill  _ the Jedi?”

“Not all of them…” Leia said thoughtfully, “There is a clone in the Lothal Cell that reportedly didn’t turn on his Jedi Commander. I’m sure he’d be happy to meet with you or talk with you over holo if we set it up first.” 

“Lothal? Isn’t that where your crazy friend with the pink and the hair is from?” Han asked. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Sabine isn’t crazy, but yeah, that’s the cell her family was assigned to.” 

“The cell her family  _ founded _ .” Leia corrected gently, “They were founding members of the Rebellion and did a lot of hard work to keep us together.” 

“Sure. Whatever princess.” 

“But yes, Luke. I’d be happy to set up a meeting for you.”

It wasn’t often these days that the Lothal Rebels got a call directly from High Command. Oh, once upon a time, when they were the central hub for the Rebellion’s few Jedi (a grand total of three) calls had come at least once a week. Not only had they handled normal rebel stuff in their quadrant and all those hopeful messages Ezra had kept up, but whenever word would come about a possible surviving Jedi they were called to investigate. Usually a grown up Padawan or Youngling, occasionally a Knight, and once there were rumors of a Master. They never seemed to arrive in time to save the Jedi who truly existed. 

But now, with Ezra MIA, Kanan dead, and Ahsoka presumed dead, there wasn’t all that much special about them. They were just another Rebel cell. 

Hera and Rex slipped past everyone to take the call. Hera hesitating to leave her son in Zeb’s care, but gave Kallus a look that would put the fear of any number of gods into one’s heart. The kid would be just fine. 

Hera repeated codes with careful vocal inflection before the holo jumped to life, Princess Leia standing on a holo pad to speak with them.

“General Syndulla. Captain Rex. It’s good to see you both again. I hope you’re well.”

“As well as we can be.” That had become Hera’s standard answer after they lost Ezra. Rex had watched the light dim in her eyes over time, first losing Ahsoka, who’d been a dear friend, then her partner and the love of her life Kanan, and finally her adopted son Ezra. For a while there, Hera’s emotional health just hadn’t been there. 

The princess merely nodded in understanding. For a moment, Rex forgot he wasn’t looking at Padme, the two looked so much alike when Leia did that, it was one hell of a coincidence, to say the least. 

“I was actually hoping to speak to you, Captain Rex,” she says, turning her face towards him. 

“Well, you’ve got me, Princess. What can I do for you?”

Leia bites her lip, mulling over the exact words. “We have a new Jedi.”

The entire galaxy seemed to go still for a moment. Rex’s mind reeled. A new Jedi. And no one had told him until now? If anyone would know about Jedi, it would be them here on Lothal. He damned well hoped that this Jedi had only just joined up and this hadn’t been kept from him. 

“And you’re assigning them to Lothal?” Hera sounded hopeful as she asked. 

“No. We don’t have any plans to transfer him, but he’s desperate to learn anything he can. He was only a Padawan for a short time before his Master was killed by Dath Vader.”

Rex’s heart sunk at that. “So he’s just a kid? All the more reason to send him to us.”

“He’s nineteen.” Leia insisted, but it’s a weak argument and she seemed to know it. “Please, Rex. He just wants to talk to someone who knew the Jedi for now.”

Rex didn’t like it. Every protective instinct in his brain was screaming at him to find the “Commander” and keep him safe. He was just a Padawan. Force, he was just a kid. Anytime something would happen with Ahsoka, the entire 501st would turn into an army of mother hens. And it wasn’t just the 501st, apparently that happened in every squad that had a Padawan. It was something that was almost definitely sewn into their very being, but Rex didn’t mind it specifically. It had kept Ahsoka alive and safe and that’s all he needed to know. It had happened again with Ezra. Now there was a new Padawan who had just lost his Master, who was likely confused and desperate for anything about the Jedi, and his brain was screaming at him to protect and teach and care for the kid. 

Rex cleared his throat. It would be a start at least. “I’d be happy to meet him. What’s his name?”

“Luke Skywalker.” 

The room fell out from under Rex’s feet. Skywalker. Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. What are the chances? Was it possible? Oh, Force. Padme. Padme had been pregnant. Rex had assumed the baby died. They all had. The 501st without chips had mourned for days over Anakin and Padme and Padme’s unborn child. The one’s with chips who’d woken up mourned for them, but also mourned Ahsoka. More than one had killed himself when he found out he’d helped kill their beloved baby sister. No one was there to tell them differently. 

This Luke, what if...what if Padme’s baby had also been Anakin’s? It made the most sense. And who else would Anakin have a child with? Who else would Padme have a child with? Good Force, Ahsoka hadn’t known. Ahsoka would have told him. She’d never know she had a baby brother. Did Luke know? Did he know about his family? Had anyone told him about Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka? Surely his Jedi Master would have told him some about Anakin, but who would make the Padme connection without knowing them? Who would think to talk about a girl who left the Order? 

Rex had to meet Luke. Now. 

“Princess. Are you aware of what squadron I served in? Of the Jedi who I served under?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, It will be at least two more chapters before Ahsoka and Luke meet, but I hope you stick around!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Reviews if you enjoyed! 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, if anyone wants to hit me up over there!: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
